Restart until i find a better one
by XRhythm.Of.The.RainX
Summary: Ok...The flock heads to their real homes, max is left all alone. fast forward 7 years Now Max and her new Flock are back, Kicking Itex Butt. But what happens if 5 familiar faces need rescuing too? rated T for multiple swears, nothing terrible.-Meg Marx
1. Chapter 1

Prolog-ish thing

Prolog-ish thing

Angel POV

I sighed softly and tilted my head back to try and see the roof the of huge house. We hadn't saved the world yet, but the flock had found a huge load of files on everyone. Now we all wanted to find our real families and experience being normal- well as much as we can be normal. Max didn't want us to leave her, she knew it would nearly kill her to have her family leave, but she also knew we wanted our real parents. Max was taking us to our real homes, I think only Fang and I saw how much pain she was really in, what Fang doesn't know is how much its hurting Max that he's leaving too. She won't show it. Not even to him. I reached out and clutched Max's hand, squeezing it hard as Gazzy stepped forward and pressed the pineapple shaped doorbell. **(A/N I HAVE ONE OF THOSE!!)**

**(Ok, skip ahead a few months. Now it's only Fang and Max left. The rest are at their homes (I'd rather not go into intense detail so not to bore you))**

Max POV

I sat in a tree in front of Fang's would-be house. I told him I would come and say goodbye to him after he was settled and the shock had subsided to a minor uproar. He didn't question why I wouldn't go to the door with him, but we're best friends, and never need to explain anything. I watched as he loped up the narrow path to the front steps from the street, he turned to my tree, and after flashing a quick grin turned to ring the bell. The house was nothing spectacular, but then it wasn't an old run down apartment. Dull brown paint with black shutters, strangely perfect lawn though, maybe one of them is a landscaper? I don't know. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the creak of a door opening and watched as a slight woman stepped onto the porch. Like the house, she was nothing extraordinary but then, not boring at the same time. She stared at Fang for a few minutes, as he explained. Well, I think he explained, not even super-bird kid hearing could catch low phrases from across a perfectly manicured lawn. A tiny sob burst from my lips as the woman hugged Fang, clinging to him like he was a life vest and she was drowning. I squeezed my eyes shut and took off from the tree, using my speed to get out of there fast. The first thermal I caught I floated on, a few tears slipping down my cheeks, _Why are you crying?! _I yelled at myself _Get over it! They're happy, you should be too! _I continued to batter myself inwardly, but on the outside I still cried. Yup, the great maximum Ride, CRYING!? Apocalypse must be coming right? Let it come then, the Flock had left me, I had nothing left. I sped away from the thermal, from Fang, from everything, letting the power and speed of my flight consume my feelings. Eventually though, my wings folded. I mean, you can only go at 200 mph for so long. I crashed into a tree, not caring where I was. I blacked out as soon as I lay across the limb, I decided in the second before, that I would restart after destroying Itex and hopefully saving the world…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok: This is now, would 7 years after the prolog

**Ok: This is now, would 7 years after the prolog!! KEEP THAT IN MIND.**

–**Meg Marx**

Max POV

"Denim, Holly, Meg, Storm, Luke, you guys got the front entrance guards?" I whispered into the walkie-talkie

"We're all clear Max." Holly murmured into the device "Guards unconscious, no whitecoats in sight."

I turned to my group "Jacob, Nick, Ali and Madden. Get your asses out of that tree or I'm coming up after you." The four raced down the tree, eyes wide with excitement

"Don't get your panties in a twist Maxie! We were just getting a better view" Nick grunted as I shoved him into the tree.

"One. Never call me Maxie. Two. Never Ever call me Maxie. Three. It's show time." I released him and without another word, started towards the Itex building. Yes, I said Itex. After 7 years, they're STILL HERE. Just as soon I we demo **(ESPLODE) **one building, those bastards build 2 more in it's place. Of course, the ever lovely Voice was still here too! It kept telling me to go to Germany, but being Max Ride, I didn't listen to a word it said. **(A/N the flock never split, Ari died the first time around- like he should've.) **We slipped through the side door- Who is stupid enough to leave a side door unlocked?- and dashed silently down the halls. I nodded to the four behind me and they split into pairs to rescue the experiments before we burned this lot to the ground. I turned a corner and glanced at a door.

**Avian Hybrids**

was painted in a bright red on the thick steel door, wow. Obvious much? I kicked the door and it caved inward, groaning. One more kick and it was off it's hinges, I looked around the room. 6 cages were stacked on the shelves and one whitecoat stood in front of the largest, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You might want to close that, you may swallow a bug" I said to him, smiling sweetly before quickly kicking him into the wall. I turned to the cages, eyes shut and concentrated on the locks. 6 simultaneous clicks and the locks sprang free. I opened my eyes then blinked a few times at the mutants getting out of the cages. _Oh. Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Kinda obvious who the six were right

**Kinda obvious who the six were right? Yup, exactly people!! Onward with the next chappie! Oh btw, ages: Max: 21 Fang: 21 Iggy: 20 (21 in a month) Nudge: 18 Gazzy: 15 Angel: 13**

**-Meg Marx**

**Max POV **

I stared at my old flock as they helped each other out of the cages, only Angel seemed to know who I was. She stared at me, blue eyes wide with awe. As _Iggy_ pulled her from the cage on the top row, he looked at Angel, and yes I mean Iggy LOOKED! He watched her stare for a second then turned to me. In a second his jaw dropped 10 feet and I couldn't contain myself

"HOLY HELL! IGGY YOU CAN SEE?!" The Flock's heads all whipped around as I raced from the room calling;

"NICK, DANNY, JACOB! ALL CLEAR?" a few shouts echoed down the hallways, signaling the okay. "MEET YOU GUYS OUTSIDE IN 10 MINUTES!" I called again then continued to run down the halls in search of the main control room **(This school has one. Idc if the rest don't) **I finally found it, and after three quick punches, I was the only conscious person in the room. I watched the countless mini TV screens on the wall, each showing a different room. I scanned through for anything useful and smashed the main keyboard as soon as I made sure my flock-and the old one- were clear of the building. The TV's turned to buzzing static as I left the room. I raced out at a break neck pace, crashing through a window, watching my flock circle overhead.

"Guys! Down here for a head count!" I yelled up and soon, figures skyrocketed down, braking right before colliding with me. I vaguely noticed my old flock and the rest of the rescued experiments hovering in the air to my right. I finished counting and glanced at Jacob and Danny "Gimme the Detonator." Jake tossed a small, egg sized object to me. I caught it and pushed a quick code on the keypad, then chucked it down at the school.

"GAIN ALTITUDE! HIGHER HIGHER!" I screamed as my flock and the other experiments streaked high into the night. Below us, three loud blasts were heard before the School erupted in a wall of white flame. Danny and Jacob slapped high fives and I grinned slightly. I still felt tormented at night though, at all those whitecoats. I hated them of course but they had lives and families that they could never see again. I sighed and turned to the group of rescued mutants.

"Alright, you guys come with us. Just come to our house, we'll give you each a pack of supplies then your on your own. Got that?" most nodded mutely while a few mumbled. "Good. Let's go" I turned and streaked off into the sky, not too fast though. We had avian experiments carrying the ground based mutants through the air.

I flew ahead, my flock forming a perfect V that streamed out behind me. Suddenly, I broke away, speeding apart from the flock, my super speed flooded my with exhilaration as my laugh and whoop of joy were torn from mouth by the wind. I reached out house first, it wasn't so much as a house, more like an underground military base. Turns out that the MaxRide card hadn't run dry yet, so me and my flock splurged, buying the huge piece of land. Plus all the equipment and supplies needed to create our mall-like underground home. We didn't need any workers, with Danny, Luke, Nick and Jacob, who else would you need!? So now we had a work of art. Elevators, a food court/kitchen thing, and too much space. I leapt into the elevator that got us below ground and quickly punched in my code, it descended to the main entrance. The cavernous space echo all around, arched doorways with names carved into the wood work branched in different directions. Those were the quarters. Each arch led to a hall, bedroom, bathroom and door to the emergency escape tunnels. I let the flock get what they wanted, just as long as I could design the escape and emergency plans/routes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it took a while to update

**(Sorry it took a while to update. I think I dreamed I typed up this chapter…but never really did xD Sorry, I'm a spazz like that. Oh! And now, I will thank my two reviewers!! Seriously, you guys made my day! glows with happy feelings So, Thanks to Emma1693 & girlwithwings2!! Oh…you want the story!**

**Disclaimer (forgot this too): I OWN NOTHING. IF I OWNED ANYTHING, I COULD BE TAKING A SWIM IN POOL OF SOLID GOLD RIGHT NOW! Sadly…I'm not. **

**Max POV**

I sighed happily and after throwing the packs of supplies near the door, I dove onto the couch, stretching my wings fully. I sunk a whole two feet into the soft cushions, I had to admit, Ali and Denim were great shoppers. My walkie-talkie crackled underneath me and I quickly picked it up, flicking on the talk button.

"yeah?" I asked, having to yell slightly to get heard over the rushing wind of my flock's flight.

"Max?" I recognized Holly's voice over the static "Can we take the experiments down to the lobby when we get home? They can get out through the emergency exit." I sighed softly and shifted my wings under me.

"Fine Holly. Give them the normal run-down of things. Watch the old flock carefully" I added. Of course my new family knew about the old flock. Unexplained silences and breakdowns at certain words like _Angel, Total_ly, and _Fang_ were noticed and the explanation was forced out eventually. I was jerked from my musings as the elevator dinged and opened in front of me, into the lobby. A few experiments were stunned at the size alone, I stood up and nodded to my flock who crashed on the sofas without a seconds hesitation.

"Okay. You each get one of those packs" I motioned towards the mound of supplies "And can head out anytime."

I sat back down, glancing at our guests. Most raced over to the packs and high-tailed it out of here as fast as they could. Others paused for a bit longer before eventually leaving too, until there were 9 left, none of which who seemed to want to leave soon.

There was a short blonde, around 19 years old, despite her tiny size. She was staring at Nick, who was staring at… well a giant monster truck roll over a defenseless Chevy. Another was a guy, probably 15 at the most, pretty nondescript besides his startling blue hair. I mean, what's with that?! Blue hair? The last was just a little kid, probably 5 or 6, light brown hair framed his little face. He looked completely lost and started to whimper softly. Iwatched as he grasped the guy's hand and squeezed it. My heart clenched as I remembered when Angel used to do that when she was scared. I stood, looking at the 9 mutants in front of the elevator.

"If you plan on staying, each of you can take a guest room. Any archway without a name on top is free for you to use." I said and the 15 year old flinched at the voice crushing the silence. He strode forward, followed by the girl and the young boy. The blue haired one gave a wary smile

"Alright, as long as we're staying, we may as well know each other. My names Tucker. This is Ria (Ree-a) and Mikey." The other two nodded at their names.

"Max." I said in return, I'd introduce my flock later. Tucker nodded and turned to the old flock.

"And who are all of you?" he asked as the flock walked forward, Fang up front, his dark eyes giving nothing away as he stated;

"I'm Fang. These are Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Iggy." A few members of my flock snarled softly as Fang introduced them. I quickly tossed a ball of raw energy at them, the sight of the white orb shut them up instantly. I nodded at the flock then turned back to our guests.

"I'm Max, this is my family. Meg, Luke, Ali, Danny, Nick, Jacob, Denim, Holly, Storm, Madden. Shock, Tara and Jack are taking out another school right now. They'll be home tonight." I paused, glancing at my old flock. They surveyed my family with a cold and wary gaze, looking ready to attack in a second. They looked at my flock as if I had left them, not the other way around. White sparks crackled from my fingertips. Meg and Luke sprang forward and each grabbed an arm. God, those two were perfect for each other.

"Max! Quit it Damn it!" Meg snarled at me, she could feel the roiling anger pouring off me. "You'll hurt someone!" Tucker and Ria looked unfazed while my old flock stared at me.

Tucker walked over to the couch and stood next to the seat beside her "Mind if I join you?" he asked softly. Whoa! Manners! Something I haven't seen much of my whole life! Storm just nodded and Tucker sat down beside her.

"Meg. Luke. I'm fine, just let me go." The two enchained a glance then released me, resuming their positions on the couch. Meg watched me out of the corner of her eye, making sure I didn't lose it.

Suddenly, three tiny shapes flitted through the main doorway, towards the couches and my family.

**(ok, chapter finished! And yes, I know max has a HUGE Flock, but their all rescued. The pairings are: Meg and Luke (duh). Ali and Danny (sorta). Don't worry. Will be Fax of course. Not sure about Iggy and Nudge though… maybe some OC's…not sure, tell me if you want to see anything specific!)**


End file.
